


Holding On To You

by strippinfor_eren



Series: Vessel [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming In Pants, Exhibitionism, Its literally just a bunch of sex, Kakashi and Naruto really like to be caught, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Orgasm, Public sex (kind of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 04:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strippinfor_eren/pseuds/strippinfor_eren
Summary: Kakashi and Naruto find out they have an exhibitionism kink. Well, not everyone is happy but at least their two idiots are.





	Holding On To You

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I’m completely off track with all my works but I have some stuff getting ready to go up (hopefully very soon). Also, I have no Beta so I hope there aren’t any mistakes I wasn’t able to catch. Hope you enjoy!

The house was quiet, save for the kitchen. Naruto sat in Kakashi’s lap, grinding down onto him as they kissed messily. Needy. Naruto’s hands tugged at Kakashi’s hair. The other man’s hands were much lower, squeezing at the blonds ass through his pants.

Kakashi was thorough, snaking his tongue all around and rolling his hips to keep Naruto happy with the friction. Naruto moaned, the sound memorized as soon as Kakashi heard it. Their breathing was heavy, and despite being so distracted, both knew immediately when someone stepped into the house. Naruto chose to ignore it, whining when Kakashi turned his head away to speak with whoever was about to enter the kitchen.

“Kakashi-senpai.”

He smiled lazily. “Yo, Tenzou. What is it?” Naruto pouted, hiding his face in Kakashi’s neck and grinding in slow circles. Yamato gave a glance to Naruto, raising a questioning brow.

Kakashi shook his head, holding up a finger to let him know to wait. A nod of confirmation was all he got. Kakashi bit down in the junction of Naruto’s neck, putting a slight amount of pressure, but it was enough. He knew it as Naruto tensed in his lap and suddenly became heavier right after. He smirked, letting Naruto slump in his lap and pant heavily as he gave his full attention to their visitor. Nothing but a slight blush gave away the fact that Tenzou, too, knew that Naruto had just come in his pants.

-

The second time happened a lot more smoothly, Kakashi thinks.

-

“You’re such a pervert!” Naruto yelped at the surprise of another finger added to the two. “All I’m saying is it’s a possibility. We did get caught last time.”

“We had clothes- oh that’s nice.” Kakashi chuckled from his place between Naruto’s legs, teasingly brushing at the edge of Naruto’s prostate. Naruto sighed, spreading his legs further and moaning softly.

“Kakashi-san.”

Naruto squeaked, siting up and narrowly avoiding Kakashi’s head. “Cat-san.”

Kakashi pushed Naruto back down, sliding his fingers out casually and resting his hand on Naruto’s knee. “What is it this time?

Naruto pulled a pillow over his head to hide his blush, not able to close his legs because of Kakashi. “Hokage-sama would like to see you.”

“Maa, at a time like this? It can’t be helped. Do I have time to finish?”

Cat cocked her head, indifferent to the situation. “Don’t tell me you were actually going to be on time for once when you’re about to get laid.” Kakashi laughed softly. “I guess you’re right. Don’t tell her anything, would you?”

Naruto tugged at Kakashi’s hand that was resting on his hip, peeking out from under the pillow. “Is she gone?” Kakashi slid his fingers back in as his answer, and Naruto’s back arched.

-

The third time is probably Naruto’s favorite.

-

Naruto moaned, settled on Kakashi’s cock on the couch. His arms shook with the effort he used to stay stable, gripping Kakashi’s shoulders maybe a bit too tightly.

“Are you sure you’re okay? We can stop.”

Naruto laughed a little at the concern. “You’re funny if you think I’m just gonna give up halfway. You already feel so good inside me.” Kakashi nodded, gritting his teeth to hold himself back from fucking the blond senseless. That was for another time. “If you say so.”

It only took a few more moments for Naruto to get the courage to move. He shivered in delight at the slide, something curling in his gut that he wanted more of. Lifting himself up was the easy part, he found out very quickly. Kakashi helped him, hands on Naruto’s hips to guide him and somewhat control the pace. Naruto squirmed, thighs twitching when the head brushed over something on his way back down. It made him gasp, clenching tightly around Kakashi’s cock.

“Sakura-chan, it’s quite rude to stare. And close your mouth, you’ll catch bugs.”

Naruto let himself fall back down completely, shocked that he hadn’t noticed Sakura enter the room. He laughed nervously, turning his head to look at her but she had already closed her mouth, blush prominent on her face. “You guys! Now I know why none of the ANBU wanted to come get the both of you. You’re always doing something dirty.”

Naruto and Kakashi laughed at the same time, shaking their heads. “We’ve come to find we like being caught and watched. It’s exhilarating.”

Sakura groaned, averting her eyes. “Well, you guys are being requested at the Hokage’s office. Please don’t continue until I leave.”

-

The first three were accidents. The next time, they made sure they would get caught.

-

“Sensei-“ Naruto was cut off by his own whine when Kakashi thrusted in harshly. Naruto’s back arched, coming off of the desk. The _Hokage’s_ desk.

“Oh- fuck- _nngh_.”

Lips latched onto Naruto’s neck, sucking and biting mixing together in no particular pattern. As an afterthought, Kakashi focused chakra into his teeth and bit down hard enough to draw blood and oh _fuck_ -

“Sensei, no- I _can’t_ \- Kakashi _yes_!”

Kakashi stuck to an angle, sure to pass over Naruto’s prostate each time he slid back in. Oh god the _slide_ -

Naruto clawed at the wood, finding purchase and pushing Kakashi back into the chair. His chair. He rolled his hips roughly, raising himself only to find that he slid right back down not even halfway up. His legs were _so_  fucking  _weak_ \- and _yes_ fuck Kakashi _there_ -

Something primal prodded at the back of Naruto’s mind, a want- no a _need_. With Kakashi’s help, Naruto had begun rising and falling again, meeting those sinful hips with a soft smack that left both hanging onto the edge. “I-,” voice a few octave’s higher than it should’ve been. Naruto leaned back against the desk, letting Kakashi take back control because Naruto _couldn’t_ and.. and.. “Sasuke, just a few more minutes should do the trick.”

A faint “Hn,” was barely registered in his mind. Naruto couldn’t bring himself to care that his best friend (read: brother) was watching him be fucked senseless by their former sensei.

So little thoughts were going through Naruto’s head and they all had to do with Kakashi and how fucking _perfectly_ he was fucking him.

Naruto’s head snapped back when Kakashi thrusted in harder than before, knocking the breath out of him. “Kashi- Kashi _please_ , I’m so- ah- so _close_!”

A grunt let Naruto know Kakashi was in the same position. Naruto’s legs went slack, only to tense again when Kakashi bit into his neck again, in the exact same spot. A pleasure filled tingle made his whole body tense, following the example his legs made and he was coming.

“Nha- Kakashi- I’m- fuck _don’t_ stop.”

Despite knowing he had orgasmed, nothing came out of Naruto’s cock because holy _fuck_ \- Kakashi’s eyes widened. He had just given Naruto his first prostate orgasm. Following orders, Kakashi didn’t stop, fucking Naruto through it and mentally slapping himself in the face.

It made Naruto whine, twitching softly with each thrust in and Kakashi smirked. He twisted his hand around Naruto’s (painfully) hard cock, not wasting a moment as he masturbated Naruto with his rhythm. Naruto seized as Kakashi’s hips stuttered and both of them came, the blond for a second, much stickier time.

“Maa, Sasuke. I really ought to have told you to wait outside.”

The bubbling laughter of Naruto was brightening, and Kakashi pulled him to his chest, wrapping his Hokage’s coat around them so he could listen to Sasuke’s mission report.


End file.
